Save Me From Him
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: Unclaimed at camp for 9 years, Jace is understandably fed up. Luke tries to rope her into all of his shenanigans, turning her into something that she isn't, a monster, an animal. She can't help falling for her best friend. T for violence and slight language. Lightning Thief in Jace's POV.
1. He knows me DONT OWN ANYTHING

I sat on my bunk in the Hermes cabin, alone, while everyone else buzzed around the room, chit-chatting and making jokes. My eyes wandered around the room in search of Luke.

"No prob." I heard. Luke sat next to Percy, with his back pushed against the wall. "Tough first day?" I listened closely.

"I don't belong here," Percy said. "I don't even believe in gods."

Those words caught my full attention. I knew how the poor kid felt. I stood and slowly wandered over to the pair.

"Yeah," Luke said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier." I lowered myself down to their level and sat down across from them.

"Hey you!" Luke smiled at me. I gave a small smile back in his direction. "Percy Jackson, this is Jacinda Winsted. She's a pretty close friend of mine. She knows all too well how you feel.

"Hi," Percy said, shaking my hand. "What do you mean by that?" he asked, turning back to Luke.

Luke winked at me, knowing that it was a sore subject for me. "She's been at this place since she was five." He said, looking down at his hands.

"How old are you now?" Percy asked.

"Fourteen." I sighed, meeting his eyes for a brief second.

"That'd be….." Percy said, tapping the air as if he was doing math.

"Nine years, don't strain your brain. The first day is always the easiest, you'll need to save all that energy for later." I grinned. Percy looked shocked.

"Don't worry kid, claiming doesn't always take that long." Luke said lightly.

"Claiming? You mean to tell me that you don't know who your parent is?" Percy gasped.

"No, nobody does, except for maybe my mother. Oh, and of course the god that dares to call himself my father." I said, forgetting about Percy's lose.

Percy winced, remembering his mother. "Then why don't you just ask your mom?"

"It's not that easy. For one, to join a cabin of any other god's, you need that god's permission. And second, it wouldn't help if my mother ever knew anything about him. Not now. She's dead. You couldn't trust her anyway. She was always drunk. I'm better off without either of my parents." I said in frustration, then stood and walked away.

Moments later, the horn sounded for dinner.

"Eleven fall in!" Luke yelled. I walked to the front of the line. I, along with everyone else, followed Luke to the dining pavilion.

We all got our food, gave our burnt offerings to the gods and took our seats again. For my offerings, I always gave them to Hermes, in thanks for keeping me in his cabin for so long.

Then came the dreaded time of dinner, Mr. D's lame speech. "Yes, I suppose I'd better say hello to all you brats." He started. "Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels."

The Ares table broke into cheers.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron muttered something into the wine god's ear.

"Er, Percy Jackson," Mr. D corrected, rolling his eyes. I guess Percy should be happy. It was better than my name, Jenison Wonker. "That's right. Hurrah, and all that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." Lame and stupid, as usual, nobody ever expected anything more of it.

The campfire was… average. We sang and talked and ate. Nothing unusual. But that all changed later that week.


	2. He Cares About Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actually Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

The next Friday, the whole camp was gathered in the dining pavilion, ready for a brutal game of capture the flag. "Heroes!" Chiron began, "You know the rules. The creek is the boundary line. The entire forest is fair game. All magic items are allowed. The banner must be prominently displayed, and have no more than two guards. Prisoners may be disarmed, but may not be bound or gagged. No killing or maiming is allowed. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Arm yourselves!"

Everyone ran for the armor that appeared on the tables, I for one, used my usual bronze sword that had one interesting feature, it turn into any everyday object for concealment. I picked up a shield and a helmet then made my way to Luke's side.

"Where am I positioned tonight?" I asked him.

"You will be on boarder patrol with the new kid." Luke said without looking at me.

"Oh come on! Can't I do something a little more fun? Boarder patrol, it's all I ever do! I'm not a bad fighter!" I begged.

"Chill out. We put you there because you're good at it. Plus, we need you to look after Percy." He reasoned, but I wasn't going to take it this time.

"Please! I want to do offense, get in with the action! Besides, Percy will be fine, its not like people ever go near that corner of the forest! He doesn't need help! Let me come with you, you'll need backup getting the flag, there will be two guards! I can help, if you just let me! You act like you don't need me, don't want me, like I'm no use, just like my father does!" I yelled and started to march ahead of him.

After I was about thirty feet ahead of him, he huffed, "FINE!" He said, "You can run with me, but whatever you do, DON'T get out of my sight. I don't want you to screw things up on your first offensive game." He gave in. It was better then I expected. I smiled and kept walking, leaving Luke in the dust. "Gosh you're good!" I heard him mutter from behind me.

Minutes later, the fighting had begun. I was trailing just paces behind Luke, running through the forest gingerly and quietly. I couldn't help but smile when Luke almost screwed everything up. We were inside enemy lines when he turned to me and opened his mouth to say something. I saw a couple of Hephaestus kids wandering between the trees, looking for their next victims. I flung my hand over Luke's mouth and slowly turned his head towards the kids.

"They'll hear you." I whispered into his ear.

"Over there.' He whispered back, pointing slightly to the east. The flag! It was approximately 50 meters away. No guards… weird.

"You go, I'll guard your back." I instructed him. He nodded and tiptoed towards the large banner. I heard faint footsteps as Luke ran back in my direction with the flag in his grasp. "Go! Run! I got this!" I said giving him a push. He started to sprint, jumping over stray objects with extreme grace.

The two Dionysus boys ran up behind me. I bit my lower lip and tried to concentrate. I swung my sword at one of their shoulders and ducked from the other one's blow. The first guy hit me in the stomach with his shield, knocking the wind out of me. Suddenly, I was hit from every direction. I didn't know what had happened but there was an intense burning pain in my chest and I saw stars. I shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain, I bit my lip harder to take the spread the pain and make it seem like nothing. I felt my helmet get knocked off and heard it hit the ground. I kept swinging my sword around aimlessly. When I opened my eyes again, I was seeing double. My sight was way off so I did the last thing I could think of, I ran.

I tripped over many things and didn't know where I was running. I heard cheers to my right and stumbled to follow the noise. My vision slowly improved but my head was pounding and my chest was tight. Finally, I crossed the boarder line. I rubbed my temples as I fell to my knees.

"Whoa!" Luke shouted. "That was great!" He beamed at me. His expression changed when he looked closer. "Are you alright?" He sounded very worried.

"I'm fine." I lied. I didn't want him to think I was weak on my first try on offense.

"You don't look so good…" He sighed. I stood up and immediately felt dizzy.

"I'm fine." I repeated.

There was a distant howl and a large hound jumped from the rocks above where Percy and Annabeth stood. Chiron and Annabeth readied their weapons.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth screamed.

The boy stumbled and fell on his butt. Chiron shot down the monster.

Annabeth urged Percy into the creek. When he stepped in, he was instantly healed.

Poseidon was Percy's father. Claimed, in the first week. I should be happy, but I was very jealous. I wished that I was claimed in MY first week!

There was a long silence. Out of nowhere, I felt like I was going to be sick. I grabbed the branch of a tree to keep my balance. Luke glanced over at me. "Jacey!" He yelped. My vision went blurry as I clutched the tree and began to sit down. My ears rang when I lowered my back onto the damp ground.

My heart was working double time, trying to keep my body going. Several Apollo healers rushed forward and tried to force me back into a standing position. There was a buzz of chatter and yelling, though I could make out anybody's words. Suddenly, everything went black.


	3. He Will Always Be There For Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

About of half an hour after I blacked out, I opened my eyes to realize that I was in my bed, inside cabin 11. Luke sat on a desk chair beside me with facing the other side of the room.

"Huh?" I moaned, rubbing my eyes. The last thing that I remembered was Percy's claiming. If you asked me to give you a summery of our capture the flag game earlier, I couldn't.

"Whoa! Hey. How are you feeling?" Luke whispered, looking startled. I looked around; everyone else was sound asleep. Percy's things were pack and sitting by the door, waiting to be moved to the Poseidon cabin early tomorrow morning.

"I guess… why?"

"You have a severe concussion!" Luke exclaimed. "Here, eat this." He handed me a peanut butter sandwich

I unwrapped the sandwich then sat up to eat. Instantly, I felt dizzy, my stomach did a summersault, my vision blurred. I rubbed the small spot on the right side of my head between my temple and my ear where the pain was generating. I took a quick bite out of the sandwich but, when I swallowed it, it came right back up, along with all of my dinner.

"Muhhh…" I grunted. Luke turned to look back over at me and panicked. He ran across the cabin in two steps, kicking the Stoll brothers in the process and grabbed the trashcan. Just as he sat back down, I threw up into the trashcan. After my little "episode" I gave the sandwich back to Luke, who handed it back to me.

"You need to eat." He insisted.

"I won't be able to hold it down if I do." I said

Luke looked me in the eye and brushed back my long, deep brown bangs. He leaned forward and kissed the spot that I had been rubbing just like he did when I was little. I lied back down and closed my eyes.

"I'll wake you up in a few hours to check up on you." He said, climbing up the ladder to his top bunk just above mine.

The next day, I was feeling a lot better. Luke forced me to eat my breakfast and I ended up getting sick during archery and again after lunch in the middle of sword class. I sat out of sword class and cleaned the weapons. I did do archery though. It was awful. Every shot, I was at least 10 feet off. I couldn't shoot more than twice with out having to sit down.

"Hey Jay!" Connor Stoll shouted as I sat down on one of the many rolling hills inside of camp.

"Don't call me that!" I giggled.

"What're ya doing?" He asked

"Living, barely." I winked

"Aw! BOO HOO, poor you." He said sarcastically

I laughed, "Now you're rhyming!"

"Hey!" He said, pushing me slightly to the side as he walked past. "By the way, Luke is looking for you. He's in the sword arena."

"Okay, thanks" I said. He helped me up and pushed me along in the right direction.

When I walked into the sword arena, Luke was yelling at Percy and jabbing him with a sword. Luke's idea of "training". "Hey." I said.

"Whoa!" Luke yelped, turning around to face me. "Don't ever do that again! Especially when I'm holding a sharp object! I could have seriously injured Percy!" Luke joked

"Eh, I thought that since he is so beat up already, on more good poke wouldn't make any difference. Percy probably doesn't have any feeling in the right side of his body." I kidded right back. "I remember when you started to toss me around like that. It was awful, but it paid off. Anyway, Connor told me that you wanted to see me?"

"Oh! Yes. I wanted to make sure that you were alright."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I said, and then realized that he was referring to my concussion. "OH! Yeah I'm fine. Stupid me! That just goes to show that I could never be a daughter of Athena!" I exclaimed

"You have your moments!" Luke replied, putting his sword down.

"Yeah, my brain works like lightning. One great flash, then it's gone!" I giggled

"Mine is the same way!" Percy laughed. He was so quiet that I totally forgot that he was there.

I gave Percy a light laugh, "What really happened, when you were in the forest last night?" Percy asked.

"Oh, I don't really remember much of it. I remember telling Luke to run with the flag, I told him that I would be right behind him. Then the Dionysus boys ran over and attacked me. That's really the last thing that my brain fully processed, other than your claiming of course. By the way, it may seem awful now, being claimed. Especially in your case since people avoid you, but I can guarantee that it's better than being fatherless forever." I said, trying to reassure him.

"I found out that those Heaphestus kids attacked you too!" Luke exclaimed.

"That could explain a few things." I said

A sudden wave of exhaustion hit me and I yawned.

"I'll be back in the cabin, if you need me. I might try to get in a nap." I said.

An hour or so later, I was woken by Luke shaking her shoulder lightly. "Hey. It's time for dinner." He said when I opened my eyes.

"Okay, I'll be right out." I said, sitting up.

"K, see you in a minute."

I got up and ran a brush through my hair. I burst through the rickety cabin door, and saw Luke waiting right outside.

"Oh, hello." I smiled. We started to walk over to the pavilion in silence.

We sat down next to Travis and Connor. Luke handed me a small vine of grapes. "I want you to eat those." He insisted.

And again it came. Mr. D's rotten, good for nothing speech. "Hi, good evening blah blah blah, capture the flag, 2 weeks from yesterday, the teams will be Hermes and Athena. Goodbye." He said hastily. "Go sing, brats."

I slowly popped one last grape into my mouth and ran off to the campfire, but before I went to the amphitheater, I had one more thing to grab.

I ran back to the Hermes cabin and grabbed my guitar from under my bed, then went to join the others.


	4. He Worries About Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

Two weeks later, we were assembled for our next game of capture the flag, Athena versus Hermes. "Jacinda!" Luke yelled as both teams walked towards the forest.

"Hi. Let me guess… Border patrol." I said. I was now just about fully recovered from the last game but I still did get the occasional headache, though it probably seemed better because I was loaded up on pain medication.

"Actually, no." He smiled, "we're trying something different. You will be running and simply trying to distract the other team. Get them to pay attention to you, and only you. Entertain them by fighting as many as possible. Have fun and don't get killed!" He said joyfully, and then turned and walked off.

"But…" I protested, but Luke didn't listen. I ran through the teams in my head. We had Apollo, Aphrodite, Poseidon and Demeter. The Athena side had Ares, Hephaestus, and Dionysus. They clearly had the advantage. On the bright side, we had Percy Jackson, who has proved to be a decent fighter.

"Luke! Wait up!" I yelled.

"You bet!" He said, turning towards me and walking backwards.

"Where will Percy be placed?" I questioned.

"Guard." He stated.

"Cool. I'm gonna go talk to him and get him ready." I said, picking up my pace. "Percy!"

"Oh… hello" Percy said shyly

"Are you ready to fight?" I grinned.

"I guess." He hesitated.

"You'll be fine! Not all games are as eventful as the last, trust me." I assured him.

"I hope not!" He exclaimed.

"Just remember, don't get too close to the flag, then you will be removed from the game and we will be down a player." I sighed, "The rest of us are going to work as fast as possible to try and minimize your risks."

"Okay."

"Have fun, good luck, and don't die." I shouted as I walked away.

"So positive!" I heard Percy mutter.

I was in my place 10 minutes later, ducked behind a tree near the border. I heard Chiron signal the start and I darted across the creek. In the distance, I saw Annabeth patrolling her team, pacing back and forth and giving orders through her small walkie-talkie. She glanced at me and whispered into it.

I raised my sword when I heard rustling behind me. I turned and was instantly surrounded. Just about the whole Hephaestus cabin circled around me. "Hello!" I smiled cheerfully. On the inside, I was trying to stay sane and refraining from panic. Of course, the others showed no mercy of kindness in return. I carefully stepped closed to Jake Mason. "I said hello!" I huffed.

Jake flashed a sly grin in my direction. I suddenly lunged and lashed his arm. "Whoa!" He yelped. The rest of the campers attacked from every angle. My hands trembled as my sword bounced off of every blow. We must have fought for much longer than it seemed because when they eventually backed away, the sky was pitch black and the battle raged on around me. I ran back to our team side and ran to the location our flag was in, making sure to go out of my way to mislead any followers.

I broke from between the trees and saw Percy holding the attention of two Ares campers. I snuck around behind them, driving my elbow into the back of one of their necks. "Where did your back up go?" I questioned Percy.

"He disappeared! I'm guessing he was taken prisoner!" He shouted.

"Okay… That's fine. Just as long as you didn't murder him and hide him under a tree, we are going to be alright! We should be expecting a few visitors pretty soon." I yelled. Just then, Clarisse ran into the clearing, followed by Marcus. I gave Percy a quick encouraging nod and leapt at Clarrise, who was now carrying a standard issue sword.

"You little…" Clarisse grumbled.

"Don't even bother to finish that thought." I muttered. It turned out to be a pretty bad idea. That set her off on me. We went on full power on each other.

Marcus eventually got hold of the flag and ran for it. "Run Percy! Get him!" I hollered. He followed my orders but was just a hair short. I was close behind them when the Ares team won. It was back to square one again, Athena vs. Ares.

I didn't notice the severity of my pounding headache until I slid to a stop along the muddy riverside. "What were you doing over there?" Luke asked, pointing in the direction that I had come from.

"I… I thought that Percy was in trouble. I went to help him." I sighed.

"Really Jace? There is a reason why we spend weeks making very detailed plans, and that reason is not so you can not follow them!" Luke scolded. I shrunk back between the trees and looked at the ground.

My head was spinning as I tried to get out of sight. I walked along the creek to see Percy sitting on an old tree stump. "Hi." I whispered.

Percy turned around and smiled. "Thanks." He sighed.

"Glad that somebody is grateful." I frowned.

"Who wouldn't be?"

"Luke. He's mad that I didn't stick to the plan."

"You followed your own orders. You told me not to die, so, you kept that from happening." Percy said thoughtfully. "You shouldn't let him… or anybody tell you what to do."

I smiled and stepped closer to Percy. "Are you and Luke…. Like… a package?" He wondered.

"Oh, no. No. We are only friends. Really, really good friends." I rambled. I wasn't used to people thinking that of us. I guess we were old enough…

Percy and I strolled back to camp, close behind everyone else.

I slumped down on my bunk and picked up a container of pain pills. I took two then slammed the container down. Luke came over slowly and sat down by my side. I ran my fingers through my hair and ignored him.

"Look at me." Luke whispered in my ear. I did my best to totally disobey. I looked to my other side and began to rummage through the drawer of the side table next to me. "Jacey." He insisted.

"What?" I huffed.

"Something's wrong." He said.

"Oh?" I questioned.

"I need to talk to you about something. It's very serious." Luke pressured.

"I'm not in the mood."

"So something is wrong?"

"I have a killer headache and I'm sick and tired of you pushing me around."

"Me? Push you around? Since when? You have been _pushing_ my last nerve. I've had enough of you defying my every word!"

"Give it a rest!" I yelled, "At least while I get some rest!" I shoved him off my bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Jace..." Luke sighed, but I wasn't listening. I flopped my pillow over my head and shut my eyes.

When I woke up, I went straight to the dining pavilion for breakfast. Breakfast and lunch were more come and go than dinner. You were aloud to go by the pavilion at any time between 6:30 and 11 o'clock to eat and you could leave at anytime. It came in handy when you didn't want to see somebody.

I peered over the edge of Luke's bunk to see if he was at breakfast. He lay, snoring, on his stomach. I pulled my large trunk of clothes from under my bed. I grabbed my hot pink "_keep on rockin'" _tank top and my black ruffle skirt. I grabbed my backpack and shoved the clothes inside of it. Tossing in my shampoo and conditioner, I walked across the field to the girls bathroom, barefoot in my pajamas. After quickly undressing, I turned on one of the showers and grabbed a towel from the cabinet at the end on the aisle of stalls. I took a quick shower, then turned off the water and wrapped my body in a towel. I pulled on my shirt and skirt then draped the towel over my shoulders, packed my things and left.

The sky had begun to grow dark and gloomy. Thunder rolled as I slammed the Hermes cabin door. Luke was running around in his boxers, looking for his pants.

"Help me find my clothing!" he shouted at me.

"Yeah, that'll happen." I muttered. I quickly went over to the corner of the cabin, where the mirror was. I pulled the hair dryer that all us girls shared from the cabinet next to the full body mirror and plugged it in.

Once I blew my long, wavy, deep brown, elbow length hair dry (after many interruptions by Luke, searching for his pants and once grabbing the dryer and blowing himself in the face with it), I pulled it into a sloppy bun. I applied my favorite lipstick and tied on my favorite high tops that had large black spiders on the white background. A side zip leather jacket, black crystal bow earrings, a two-finger mustache ring, and a black and silver rose necklace tied it all together. **(the link to the whole outfit is at the top of my profile page. It is "Jacinda outfit #1")**

I attempted to rush out to get some food, but Luke stood, blocking the door. He was now fully dressed and trying to talk to me.

"What is wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing!" I sighed in frustration.

"Talk to me!" Luke protested.

"No." I said defiantly, pushing him out of the way.

When I marched into the dining pavilion, everyone was buzzing around, and seemed to be talking about the same thing.  
I didn't bother to ask.

Once I finished with my breakfast, I had started towards the archer field when it began to pour. It wasn't supposed to rain here! It never had in my whole imprisonment (that is what camp was starting to feel like).

I sprinted for cover, but not in my cabin, I went for the stables.


	5. He Likes Me A Lot

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

As I paced along the aisles of the stable, waiting on the storm to die, several of the horses and pegasi nickered in fear. They all hated thunder. One Pegasus beat his winds then gently folded them against his body, eyes wide with fear. I did my best to keep them calm.

I was interrupted by the sound of footsteps at the barn entrance. I spun around. Luke pushed back the heavy wooden door and stepped inside. He wore a dripping wet Camp Half-blood t-shirt, jeans and cowboy boots. His soaked hair hung over his blue eyes. At first, he didn't acknowledge my presence; I did the same for him. Luke wandered over and began to pet the neck of the horse that I was looking at. After a moment, he smiled at me, "Can you believe it?"

I attempted to ignore him but my curiosity drew me in, "Believe what?"

"You haven't heard yet? Percy Jackson got a quest!" He said.

"Really!"

"Yeah!" His excitement seemed false and dry. It seemed, by the quiver of his, that he was actually hoped that Percy failed…

Lightning flashed outside the barn. Immediately, thunder shook the building. I ran over to the open door and peered out. Rain poured all across the camp. Other campers dashed for cover.

The two of us were stranded in the stable for another half-hour. When the storm passed, I ran to Percy's cabin to wish him luck.

I knocked on the door, Percy open up and looked surprised. "Hello." I smiled.

"Hi, I thought you were Annabeth!" He said.

"No, it's me," I giggled.

Percy chuckled, "Come on in."

I stepped into the large cabin. "A quest huh?"

"Yeah. I don't really want to leave," Percy sighed.

"You're going to do great, trust me!"

"Have you been on a quest?"

"No. I offered to accompany Luke on his, because you can bring two companions, but he refused to let me."

"Why would he do that?"

"He insisted that it was "too dangerous" for me. I'm pretty convinced that if I were there, he would have succeeded."

"He cares a lot about you, you know"

"Yeah?"

"He talks about you a bunch during our sword classes. He's in love if you ask me."

"Oh? He's like my best friend though. We have know each other since we were young."

Percy looked at me, deep in thought. "I need to go. Good luck!"

"Thanks." Percy said distantly, closing the door as I walked out.

Luke stood just outside the door, listening. I jumped when I saw him. "I do like you a lot." He grinned.

"How long have you been there?" I asked quickly.

"Ever since "Hello"" He sighed

I exhaled slowly and looked him in the eye. He grabbed my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine.

**Short chapter I know, but it's something!**


	6. He Leans on Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

Later that day, Luke and I were behind the Big House, climbing trees, when Luke spotted Percy, Grover and Annabeth leaving for their quest. He jumped from his spot on a low branch on the tree next to mine. "I'll be right back!" He yelled up to me.

"Alright! Wish him luck for me, will you!" I ordered.

Luke nodded and picked up the box that he had insisted upon carrying with him all day long. I watched as he sprinted across the field and over Half-blood Hill. I saw him come back over minutes later, but he didn't come straight back here. He disappeared in the Capture the Flag forest.

Time slipped past, Luke hadn't yet returned. Finally, twenty minutes after venturing into the most dangerous depths of the woods, he emerged looking weak and pale.

Without thinking, I slid off the top branch of my tree and fell on my butt. Getting up, I brushed myself off and walked to Luke's side.

"What's wrong now?" I prompted.

"Nothing," he sighed.

I looked sideways at him, "Did you go fighting monsters out there again?"

"No," he said under his breath. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, hang on a minute." I could see the Stoll brothers staring out at the strawberry field, both looking mesmerized. I slowly snuck up behind them and stood next to Connor.

"What're you doing?" I asked sweetly.

Neither looked up. "Thinking about Katie." Travis said.

"Thinking about Jacey," Connor said. That surprised me.

"Excuse me?" I scoffed.

Connor finally lifted his head to face me. He yelped. Falling back against his twin, he began to yell, "Go! Run, she's going to kill me!" But, of course, I wouldn't kill Connor (he already had enough issues). I walked back to Luke.

"You were saying?" I asked.

Luke looked at his feet with a pained look on his face. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! If it's bothering you I want to help."

"It's fine."

"Is it really?"

"Yeah, the moment has past."

I nodded and we strolled off to the archery range.

I picked up a bow and a sheath of arrows. I was pretty good at archery. Apollo was one of the gods who had come up as a possibility for who my father was because I loved music and I was good at archery, but was later ruled out because I wasn't really a natural, I just practiced a lot.

At the end of the day, I walked into the Hermes cabin. Connor cowered in the corner. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." I said, clearing all of my weapons from my pockets (my sword, a knife, a pocketknife, a screw driver (**A/n. It's a weapon!) **and a sewing nettle) and tossed them on my bed. Connor didn't budge. I rolled my eyes and sat down by my scary objects.

**Short chapter I know, but it's something!**


	7. He Would Die for Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

That Friday, we had Capture the Flag for the third time this year. The teams were supposed to be Ares and Athena, but Annabeth was gone, so Malcolm would be filling in for her. On the way to the battlefield, I stood between Malcolm and Luke, discussing our plan.

"And me?" I asked them while they explained our defense to the Stolls and I (Connor was convinced that during the game, I was going to switch sides and attack him).

"Well, Annabeth ordered me to _never_ put you on offense again," Luke sighed.

"But… That's not fair! Annabeth isn't even here!" I yelled in frustration.

"Exactly!" Malcolm nodded mischievously.

"She's not here," Luke repeated.

I looked at them, "So…"

"You are getting that flag, alone." Malcolm stated.

"You're kidding!" I exclaimed

"No. It was supposed to be Percy, but he isn't here either. You're the best we have available." Luke huffed. I squealed and out of excitement, hugged Connor.

"Oh my Gods!" Connor blushed. Travis laughed maniacally. Luke and Malcolm exchanged glances then burst out laughing.

"Still thinkin' about me?" I asked seductively, Connor ran away. I laughed and chased after him.

Once Travis and Luke got the two of us back under control, we were ready for our game. Chiron gave the go and we ran. I edged along the creek and watched Luke run across as the decoy and scout. "He's over," I whispered into my walkie-talkie.

"Okay, stay right where you are." Malcolm whispered into his end.

"Go on in." He ordered minutes later.

I snuck over and reported into Luke, "You found it yet?"

Luke picked up, "Yeah." As He gave me the location of the Ares banner suddenly he began to scream "Maiming, maiming!" and the connection was broken.

"Malcolm!" I yelped into the walkie-talkie.

"What?" He said, irritated.

"I just lost all communication with Luke!" I said frantically.

"Oh gods! Do you know where the flag is?"

"Not exactly. He was in the middle of telling me when he was attacked."

"At least you're not oblivious. Use what you have and find it!"

"I'll do my best."

"You better."

"But… Malcolm, I think he's in trouble!"

"Don't sweat it, I'll send in some help for his sake. Just keep moving. Good luck!" He flicked his walkie-talkie to a different channel.

Great! I was on my own. I turned off my Walkie-talkie and sprinted around the forest.

Luke had told me to look up… what had he meant? I found the large oak tree that he had mentioned and did as he said. The blood red flag was tied to the highest branch on the oak. I jumped and grabbed the lowest limb. Yanking myself up, I flung my leg over, straddling the branch. I must work quickly, I reminded myself.

Using the groves and limbs of the tree, I made it up to the branch but I couldn't reach the place where the knot was tied. There were no thick branches between me and the knot, just a thick mass of weak twigs. My whole body shook and I put my weight on a patch of twigs.

I could reach the knot from here! I whipped out my pocketknife and worked at the rope. The banner began to slide. If it fell to the ground, it would make a noise and attract the other team. Once I got the rope unraveled, I picked up the flag. The added weight caused the branches to crack. I gasped and held back a scream. I caught myself and slowly lowered myself to the ground then took off.

"Nice job girl." I heard. Luke lay on the forest floor, covered in blood.

"Luke!" I gasped.

"Keep running! I'll be fine." He insisted.

I looked at him pleadingly, then turned and ran. The feeling that I got when I burst across the creek was incredible. The whole team cheered while the Ares team hung their heads low. I would have loved to stay there and embrace it, but my best friend needed help. I shoved the banner at Travis and ran back in the direction I came from.

"Luke!" I screamed. I fell to my knees at his side. A cut sliced across his forehead and shed a good portion of his eyebrow. He had been stabbed. Blood gushed from his side. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and pushed my wrist against the wound. Luke winced in pain and grunted. "Help!" I screamed. "Somebody!"

Luke looked at me and brushed my hair out of my face. "I'm fine…" He gasped. He was struggling to breath.

"No you're not! Help!" I repeated. I was in tears. Finally, Chiron galloped into view, followed by the Apollo healers. More campers gather curiously.

"Holy Zeus!" Will Solstice exclaimed. Thunder boomed. Michael Yew barked orders and a few of the campers ran off and returned with a stretcher.

"Miss Winsted, if you please." Chiron said sternly, gesturing to his side, indicating that I should step away.

"No," I resisted. Lee Fletcher gave Jake Mason a nod. Jake ran forward and grabbed my elbows. "No! No!" I kicked and screamed as he dragged me away.

The healers lifted Luke onto the stretcher and hurried off to the Big House.

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far! Enjoy!**

**Review maybe! I'd love you for it!**


	8. He Stands Up for Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

I burst through the door of the sick room. Luke lay under a pile of blood soaked sheets, unconscious. I sat at the foot of the bed and pulled off my sweatshirt. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath. I pulled an ice pack from the first aid kit that was hung on the wall and dabbed it on Luke's sweaty face. His eyes slowly opened.

I pulled back the sheets and looked at his wound. The skin was torn and green. I gently pulled off his stained shirt. Luke tried to sit u, but I pushed him back down. "Don't."

Luke didn't speak or protest. Chiron heard my voice and trotted in. This time, I back away, in the best interest of Luke's health.

"Call an emergency camp meeting in the Amphitheatre immediately. We must discuss tonight's tragedy," Chiron ordered, without even acknowledging that the victim of the tragedy was right in front of us.

I walked silently out of the room and ran to each and every cabin, informing them of our little assembly.

I knocked violently on the Athena cabin door. "It's open!" I heard an older boy yell. I threw down the handle and burst inside.

Malcolm was the only one that I cared to talk to. He sat on the floor, reading a book. Nervously, he lifted his head to meet my eyes. "You said you would help him!" I screamed.

"Jacinda, I'm so sorry. I sent in a few of the Apollo kids but they said that they couldn't find him anywhere, figured he was taken prisoner and went back to their stations." He relied calmly.

"He could have died out there! Bleed to death, or worse, be attacked by a monster and defenselessly eaten alive!" I yelled.

"It wouldn't have been their fault! Do you know whom he was out there protecting? You, that's who!" Malcolm stood up.

"You're blaming me?" I yelled, "You're blaming me…" I repeated. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I collapsed into Malcolm's arms. "This is all my fault!" I cried.

"No," he whispered gently, "We need to find who did this."

"There is an emergency meeting in the Amphitheatre immediately, everyone must attend." I mumbled. Malcolm stood me back up and whipped my tears with his hand. I stormed out.

When all of the campers were packed into the theater, Chiron stomped his hoof. The room silenced. "Good evening," He began. "Luke Castellan has been brutally stabbed to near death. According to Mr. Solstice, if Jacinda had been a minute later, it is highly possible that the boy's soul would now belong to the Underworld. For that, we must thank her." The large majority of the stands applauded. I could see Connor Stoll looking at me from two seats down. I gave him a wink a turned back to Chiron.

"Whether he is to yet survive, we expect him to make it. This meeting has been called to find who committed this offense, as they are to be _severely_ punished. Witnesses, please rise. If you choose to not show yourself, we will find you." Three Ares kids stood, Marcus, Clarisse and her best friend, Melissa. "One of you injured Mr. Castellan, would you care to tell me who?"

"It was a group effort." Melissa said proudly. The others nodded.

"Case closed, thank you." Chiron nodded. We were all ushered back to our cabins.

For the first time in forever, I sat on my bunk alone, without Luke to talk to. The whole cabin sat in complete silence. Luke was our counselor; we missed him. "He's going to be alright." I told myself.

Four days after the accident, was the Summer Solstice, Percy Jackson's deadline. Camp was busy preparing for world war 3 when Grover limped over the crest of Half-blood hill. I was practicing archery with Chiron, Luke – who was on crutches because he couldn't put any weight on his left side – stood on the sidelines, clapping whenever I hit a bull's-eye. I spotted Grover first and threw down my bow. I hugged him so tight he could barely breathe. When I let go, I saw Annabeth paying the cab driver, Percy was nowhere to be seen.

Grover stammered on to us about how Percy went up to Olympus to return the Master bolt. Annabeth stood by his side and surveyed the faces of the awestruck campers. When she saw Luke, she lost it.

You see, Annabeth and I never really got along. She was obsessed with the blonde son of Hermes and saw me, being so close to him, as a personal threat.

She looked him up and down, at his crutches, at his gauze wrapped waist, and into his pained eyes. She immediately looked at me as the one to blame. "Luke! What happened to you?"

"Capture the Flag." He stated.

"You put her on offense, didn't you?" She said, pointing at me. "What did you do this time?"

I shrunk back into the crowd. "Annabeth, Jace didn't do anything! It was Clarrise!" Luke pleaded.

"You're just sucking up to your little friend aren't you?" She yelled

"No, actually, I'm not. Jacinda saved my life!"

"Oh please!" Annabeth scoffed. "This is what happens when you don't listen to me!"

"I would have been in the same place if it were Percy getting the flag!"

Annabeth huffed and turned to me. "You're going to pay for this!"

"Annie, I'm sure that Jacey would never do such a thing." Grover said nervously. "Where's Chiron?" He asked Luke.

Luke pulled his crutches under his arms and made his way through the crowd, on the way to the Big House.

I stepped out in front of Annabeth and slapped her across the face. "Ask you're brother, it was his idea." I muttered to her and pulled Malcolm forward before storming off the follow Luke.

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far! Enjoy!**

**Review maybe! I'd love you for it!**


	9. He Wants What's Best for Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

Late that night, we were all going from dinner to the campfire when I saw a shadow of a human pass over the hill. At first it looked like a monster, but no, it was Percy! "Percy!" I yelled.

Everyone's heads turned. Percy began to run in our direction. He slid to a stop and I hugged him. "Luke!" He questioned.

"Capture the flag." Luke nodded, "Please don't start screaming like Annabeth did!"

Percy looked at Luke quizzically, "What?"

I explained Annabeth's little hissy-fit and how I knocked some sense into her. Percy went off to find Annabeth and Grover when I finished.

Our usual sing-a-long turned into a presenting of the laurels to the three quest mates. We threw a huge celebration. When the sky grew dark, we wish everyone goodnight and went to our cabins.

The next twelve days flew by. It was the day before the firework celebration on the fourth of July. I had never had a date to the show. I just went with Luke as a friend. I was walking around camp, and I walked underneath a tree. Suddenly, something splattered on my head. My shirt was soaked. Slowly, I looked up. The Stoll Brothers sat in the tree, each holding a bucket of water balloons. Travis looked at Connor pointedly.

"He did it!" Travis yelled. Connor blushed.

"Want to go to the fireworks with me?" Connor asked.

"Sure!" I smiled enthusiastically. As soon as I said that, I regretted it. Luke probably wanted to go with me this year.

Connor smiled back nervously and blushed like a madman.

I went back to the Hermes cabin and pulled out my trunk. I shuffled through my stuff and pulled out a change of clothes **(My profile, Jacinda outfit #2)**.I had just finished redressing when someone knocked on the door. I opened the door and saw Luke leaning on the doorframe, crutches under his arms. "Why did you knock? This is your cabin!" I remarked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were fully clothed," He sighed.

I giggled, "Oh come on! I bet you would love it if I wasn't."

Luke raised his eyebrow then laughed, "Well…" He grinned sheepishly

"You know you would!"

"When you put it like that, yeah!" He decided. I laughed at his indecisiveness and stepped aside, letting him enter.

"I have something to ask you." We both announced, and then burst out laughing.

"Ladies first!" He insisted politely.

"I was just wondering if it was okay that I go to the fireworks with Connor…"

Luke looked defeated. Damn it! He was going to ask me to go with him! "Yeah… sure," He said shakily. He was just saying that though, he was too nice and easygoing to tell me no.

"I know it will make him happy," I encouraged.

"I was just hoping that you and I could… I really thought we had something there," He frowned.

"I understand that. This is only a one-time thing. There is always next year!" I pleaded. Luke looked at his hands, almost as if the thought that there wasn't going to be a next year…

"I-I guess, if that's what you want." He sighed again.

"Thank you!" I gasped gratefully, giving him a gentle hug.

**I think this is my favorite chapter so far! Enjoy!**

**Review maybe! I'd love you for it!**


	10. He Let's Me Be Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

The next morning, I realized that I had nothing special to wear that night. I did the worst thing I could ever possibly do.

"Connor," I said, as I straightened my brown hair.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Um, when you pick me up tonight, I'll be in the Aphrodite cabin, they're having a thing for the girls with dates." I said. They really weren't, but I needed the help of one of Aphrodite's daughters to help me get ready.

"Okay, pick you up at six?" He smiled.

"Can't wait."

I pulled my gray Batman t-shirt over the tank top that I was wearing and left to the daughters of Love.

When I knocked on the door, Selena answered. "Jacey? Hi!" She smiled kindly.

"Hello." I sighed, "I need you're help."

"Let me guess, you want me to make you beautiful for your date with Luke tonight."

"Um… not exactly. I'm not going with Luke. I'm going with Connor Stoll."

Selena gasped. "How could you not? You two are _in love_!"

"Connor got to me first," I shrugged. "First come, first serve!"

She nodded, "I like the way you think! Come on in."

A wall of perfume hit me when I stepped inside. Selena sat me down on a bunk bed and looked me up and down. "You're such a pretty girl, but why do you dress like _that_?" She asked, pointing at my Batman shirt and jeans. "You have so much potential!" I looked up at her and blinked, without saying a word. "Okay then…"

She opened the door to a large walk-in closet. After fingering through a few of the dresses, she pulled one out. "While I get this ready, go shower up." She led me to the bathroom and pointed to the shampoo and conditioner that I should use. "Here's a robe and a towel for you."

I turned on the water and did as Selena instructed. Pulling the plush white robe over my wet body, I tied the strap and opened the door into the bunkroom.

Selena kindly sat me down in a chair in front of a large vanity and delicately ran her hands through my damp hair. She pulled one chunk of hair from my left side and through the rest over my back. She then French-braided the strand all of the way around my head with a strip of silver ribbon. Next, she pulled out a piece of black ribbon. Selena pulled the rest my hair into a low side ponytail, using the ribbon to tie a bow around the hair and tossed it over my right shoulder. The thin French-braid fell with the ponytail.

"You're going to look like a goddess," Selena said as she blow-dried my hair. "Connor is going to love it."

"You think so? I'm excited! Do you think that Luke will be upset?" I asked

"Well duh! He is obsessed with you! I still don't believe that you are seriously not going with him! All of the girls in camp would be jealous. I don't think you are going with Connor." Selena answered.

I rolled my eyes and she pulled out the make-up. "All you need is… lipstick and mascara." She thought aloud. After putting on said make-up, she handed me the dress that I would be wearing.

I stepped out of the bathroom and straightened the dress. "Whoa!" said Alicia, another daughter of Aphrodite who had just walked in.

"Connor… He likes pretty and hot, but he is also really laidback, so what do you think of high-tops with that dress?" Selena said as she sat on the closet floor, shuffling through the abundance of shoes.

"I love that idea!" I beamed; Chuck-Taylors were my favorite shoes, aside from my combat boots.

I put on the black Converse and looked at myself in the full-body mirror **(outfit linked on my profile: Jacinda Fireworks)**.

I sat on Selena's bed and played with my hair as she got ready. At six o'clock sharp, there was a loud knock at the door.


	11. He Thinks I Look Pretty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

Selena sprinted over to the door and looked through the peephole. "Jacey, get your gorgeous ass over here!" I watched as she slid the door open. Connor framed the doorway and waved at me. He wore a black button-up polo shirt that was tucked into a pair of dress slacks. He held a picnic basket. I waved back sweetly and stood up. Grabbing the small black clutch that Selena had given me, I gave her a hug and turned to my date.

"You look amazing…" He gawked. I giggled.

"You two have fun now." Selena ordered.

"It's pretty hard to not have a good time with a child of Hermes!" I sighed. Connor blushed and extended his arm.

"Let's go," He smiled. He led me to the beach and we spread out one of the blankets that Connor brought in his basket. I looked inside the basket and pulled out a plate of cookies and brownies, a bowl of fresh fruit and a bag of candy.

Connor stretched his legs out and pulled me close. I tucked my legs underneath me and grabbed a brownie. "Happy fourth of July." I stated.

"Happy Fourth." He repeated. A long silence hung in the air. "I can't believe that you agreed to go with me!" Connor said finally.

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Because… because of Luke," He said softly.

"Why is everyone saying that?" I exclaimed.

"'Cause you two are attached at the hip!"

I looked down the strip of sand and saw Luke sitting alone, staring out at the water. "He asked you didn't he?" Connor gasped. I nodded. "Why did you go with me?"

"You asked me first."

Connor wrapped his arm around my shoulder and said nothing. "What if your father is Hermes?" Connor asked.

That was a question that we had all pondered. It was possible, but _highly _unlikely. "It would be odd. I couldn't steal a thing if it would save my life! That would make this very wrong too_._" I giggled.

"I wish you knew who it was."

"Eh, at this point, it doesn't really matter that much. I like camp, and I know how to survive. That's all that matters." I lied. Not knowing really pissed me off. I wished that he would just snap his godly fingers and make a hammer, a caduceus, or a stupid bow and arrow appear above my head.

"Maybe he's trying to protect you…" Connor said thoughtfully.

"From what?" I asked, knitting my eyebrows.

"I don't know. Maybe he knows something that possibly… we don't,"

I nodded, "What could it be though?"

"What about that Great Prophecy that Chiron mentioned? If your dad is one of the Big Three, he might believe that if he doesn't claim you, it might save Olympus." Connor might have been crazy, but he wasn't stupid. I could understand what he meant, to an extent.

"It can't be me! I will not be the one to choose the fate of the gods. It's Percy, I know it."

Connor looked at me and shrugged, "It's just a thought. Just keep in mind that he may have done this for your sake."

I didn't speak. Luke rubbed his eyes and looked in our direction. He picked up his crutches and carefully limped over in the sand. "Hi," he said solemnly.

I squirmed out of Connor's arms. "Happy Independence day." Connor and I chimed.

"You don't have to do that… It looks like you were enjoying it." Luke remarked as I inched farther from Connor.

"Luke… I need to talk to you," I sighed.

"Alright," he sighed back. I led him out by the water and soaked my bare feet in it (I had taken my shoes off to walk comfortably in the sand). "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be rude, I just really like you,"

"No, don't be sorry. Try to have fun tonight though. Do not let me ruin your holiday."

"You look really pretty," he said out of nowhere.

I looked at the sand awkwardly and giggled dryly, "Thank you. Why don't you join us?"

"I-I don't want to impose…"

"Please?" I begged. Luke finally nodded and followed me back to our seats.

When we sat down, I didn't snuggle up to Connor, (I think he understood) and I didn't speak to either boy. We sat in an awkward silence as the speakers began to blast All Summer Long by Kid Rock.

"How is that little injury of yours?" Connor asked to fill the silence.

Luke pulled up his gray t-shirt so we could see the hole in his skin. It had been stitched closed after surgery had been performed on his stomach to repair the torn organs. "It still hurts pretty bad," he stated.

"I can imagine," Connor winced.

The sun began to set and soon, the sky was dark except for the illuminations of the Hephaestus cabin fireworks. The campers oohed and ahed at the stories being told across the sky. The three of us sat tightly beside one another, me in the middle, Luke and Connor on each side.

After the grand finale, we walked back to the cabin. Hugging each of them goodnight, I snuggled under the covers.


	12. He Would Destroy the World for Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Small bits of the dialogue are from the actual Lightning Thief book, much of it is not. **

**Percy Jackson and the material belongs to Rick Riordan **

**LAST CHAPTER!**

The sun began to rise on Saturday, a month later. I muttered something about not wanting to get up, and then rolled off of Luke's top bunk. You see, when Luke got injured, I traded bunks with his so he wouldn't have to deal with the ladder. After a month and a half, I had never gotten used to being up top. This morning was a first though; I kicked my feet out and rolled to my side, falling towards the ground. I was in mid-air when I realized what I had done. I kicked my leg back and sprung off the side of the bunk, avoiding landing on my face.

Stumbling, my feet pounded against the ground. I slipped and fell on my stomach. I threw my hands over my head and took a deep breath. "What are you doing?" I heard somebody murmur. I lifted my head and looked behind me. Luke's face poked out from his sheets. He didn't look too happy.

"That was terrifying." I stated.

"You woke me up," he said glumly, I laughed, "I'm not kidding." He added.

"Jeez, take a chill pill," I huffed.

"Excuse me?" He lifted his head.

"What is wrong with you this fine morning?"

"Fine morning?"

"Yep! I just learned how to fly!"

Luke rolled his eyes. "So that was the huge racket?"

I knit my eyebrows. "I guess…"

We were both standing now. Our voices were raised and the rest of the cabin had begun to stir. "That's it. You got past my last nerve."

I stood for a moment, thinking of what to say. "Good, 'cause I'm tired of you telling my what to do!"

"Oh are you now? You have posed that threat previously, how did that end for you?"

"Well, I mean it this time. You have been driving me crazy! Being all upset when I decide to go to the Fireworks with Connor, real friends are supposed to be encouraging and happy for each other."

"If it wasn't for me, then you would be dead!"

"If I weren't here, you would be too! Did I get a single thank you?"

"Maybe Annabeth was right, this whole 'accident' is your fault!"

Hot tears ran down my angered face. "Guys!" The Stoll brothers yelled.

"You two are best friends!" Ethan said.

"Were, Ethan. We _were_ best friends." I choked before storming out in my tank-top and soccer shorts.

"Happy now?" Luke yelled as I fled across the field.

"No" I wanted to shout back. Yeah, Luke and I's relationship had a few obstacles and speed bumps, but we meant the world to each other. I swiped the tears off of my face and kept walking.

"Help! Somebody help!" I heard as I helped the campers who were leaving for school get their things packed. It was the last day of summer. I ran outside to see who it was. Percy was collapsed in the grass. Nymphs and campers surrounded him.

"What happened?" I asked as I ran up to the circle.

"He said Luke attacked him," Jake Mason huffed.

I paled. I hadn't spoken to Luke since our argument a week ago. "Luke!" I screamed desperately. I prayed that he was alright. I broke into a sprint, dodging between the trees and springing off of rocks. I repeated his name. He was nowhere to be seen.

Two days later, I sat alone in the Hermes cabin as dusk fell. Normally at this time of year, Luke would be here with me, but he still hadn't returned. Suddenly, I heard a voice next to me. "Hello Jacinda." It said.

I yelped and swung around. Luke stood in the corner of the room. He hadn't been there a second ago…

"Come with me." He said.

"Where?" I said shakily.

"To the Titan headquarters of course!"

I stood in silence for a minute, stunned. "Did you say… Titan?"

"Yes, I did." Luke stepped out of the shadows. "Kronos is rising. With his power, we could bring down the gods."

"Why would you want to do that?"

"What have the gods ever done for us? Your father has neglected you. He doesn't care. None of them do. If you just come with me, you could be my titan princess. We could _rule the world_!"

I shook with fear. This was _not_ my Luke. "That is suicide! Luke please! I love you!" I blurted out.

Luke raised his eyebrows at me, "We can rebuild the world the way we want it," He said. It sounded tempting. "You know you want to,"

I couldn't believe I was doing this. "Okay, I'll come." I turned to pack my duffle bag.

"I got you covered." He tossed a bag to me. "Grab my hand." I listened. The world flashed away. I had just joined the titan army…


	13. Save Me From Myself

**Hello awesome little internet peoples! I have an announcement to make! Yay!**

**This part of the "Save me" Series has come to a close. I know, it's sad, but I have a sequel planned! **

**If I can get 3 new reviews for this story, I will start the sequel. It going to be called "Save Me From Myself" so, REVIEW! Don't know what to say in your review? Here are a few ideas:**

**What did you think of the first installment?**

**Did it meet your expectations? **

**What do you think the sequel will be about?**

**Or you can just be completely random, as long as you say that you have read it. There is one way I will write the sequel without 3 new reviews. If I get 222 visitors, I will write it. I currently have 201, so tell your friends!**

**Love you guys! Thanks so much! **


	14. Shout outs!

**Hi! I got my 222 visitors! **

**Just wanted to let y'all know that my next installment is in progress and I'm working on it! It might be a while because I have to get a new laptop and all that stuff. Shout outs to reviewers:**

**Da NINJA: This story in an OcxLuke. The second part will have more action (I hope). Thanks for reviewing!**

**LSU lovePurple liveGold: I'm so happy that I had fans like you who reviewed A LOT! **

**CantkissNeverclean13: *gasp* Love it! Trust me, they were punished! Glad you liked it!**

**Mandi2341: I'm glaad you liked Jace! And of course you can use that! 3**

**Pixieheart22: Yay! It's actually interesting to somebody!**

**Xasianbuddyx: Thanks so much!**

**You lovely people keep an eye out for Save Me From Myself! It's coming! **

**Thanks again! **

**Best wishes, Thaliagrl789 **


	15. SEQUEL!

**EEK! It's up! The first chapter of Save Me From Myself is now up for you to read. **

**Please read and review! I am the kind of person that gets really excited when I get, like, two reviews, so yeah!**

**I hope you like it, thanks to you all. Bye**

**Thaliagrl789**


End file.
